


Acquiescence

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fifth Holy Grail War, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Servants, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. An agreement of them trusting one another, they were not to be left behind.





	Acquiescence

"I suppose it stands to reason to say we're now on equal ground…am I right?"

The question took Lancer by surprise, so much so that he turned to face his fellow Servant Archer. Archer sat beside him under the looming tree and kept his distance. Even so, he remained in Lancer's line of sight as they both considered the question.

The chilled air bristled through them, waiting for an answer. They both were Servants in the Holy Grail War, for their respective Masters, even while they too had their own reasons for participating. The looming conflict had long past, the fire kindled from the battles long snuffed out. An agreement of them trusting one another, they were not to be left behind.

Lancer blinked as Archer turned towards him, meeting his eyes, and the question still on his lips as he let out a small weary sigh.

"You…could say that, Archer. But does it really matter?" Lancer asked, feeling curiosity and a tinge of fear in his heart of what the answer could be. There still lingered the aftershocks of such fighting spirits, fiery and forgotten, but he didn't want the peace they longed for to never end.

Archer softly shook his head, his brown eyes warm as Lancer smiled back at him.

"No. I suppose it doesn't."


End file.
